Mercy
by LovinJackson
Summary: Written for “You’ll thank me when it’s Wednesday” Zine. A “Mystery Spot” Tribute - When all seems lost, Sam comes up with a new plan to save his brother bringing unthinkable consequences.


**Mercy**

**Author:** Tara aka LovinJackson

**Summary:** Written for **"You'll thank me when it's Wednesday"** Zine. A **"Mystery Spot"** Tribute - When all seems lost, Sam comes up with a new plan to save his brother bringing unthinkable consequences.

**Disclaimer:** As usual the boys aint mine … sadly, very sadly.

**A/N-1:** Hey everyone. This story was written over a year ago now for **agentswithstyle's "You'll Thank Me When It's Wednesday"** zine, a tribute to the much loved episode **"Mystery Spot".** I've been sitting on this one so long that I almost forgot I had it. It was my first zine experience and I want to thank **agentswithstyle** for giving me the chance to be including but also wanted to say a big thanks to **Gaelicspirit **for suggesting it to me in the first place. If it wasn't for her I doubt this story would have come about because I wouldn't have even considered writing for a zine. Thanks, My friend.

On that note? Check out her own story she wrote for the same zine **"No Dominion"** that should be up posted in a few days … or when she gets the chance ;) It's amazing, as always!!!

Hope you all enjoy :)

* * *

**Mercy**

Asia.

Again.

If he ever got out of this time loop Sam knew that he would never _ever_ listen to that song again, or the band. Bad Moon Rising by Credence Clear Water Revival had, for a long time, been a song he couldn't listen to without it bringing back bad memories, memories of the night their father had been possessed and memories of driving as fast as he could to get both his brother and his father to the hospital.

Ever since that night when the eighteen-wheeler had slammed into them, Sam hadn't been able to listen to that song without seeing his brother bleeding and barely conscious in the backseat and then what came after it. He had never in his life thought that another song could top Bad Moon Rising. But then he had never been forced to watch his brother die over and over again, in every way possible.

There was nothing he could do. He had tried everything and he had tried doing nothing but it just didn't matter what he did, his brother still died and he still woke up to find that it was Tuesday again.

Sam felt like crying.

His eyes snapped open of their own volition. He didn't want to wake up. He didn't want to go through this day again. God, he couldn't bear to see his brother die again.

Sam sat up reluctantly and his head turned to the right automatically searching out his brother. He knew that as hard as it was watching Dean die every day, it would be even more agonizing if he woke up to find the room missing of the older man.

But just as expected, there was Dean tying his bootlaces, enjoying the music and looking way happier than he had any right to be. The problem was that Dean didn't know that. He didn't know that Sam had spent the last ninety odd days watching him die again and again. They had to start again every morning, going through the same motions, going through the same dialogue, the same disbelief but support in his brother's face as he told him that he was stuck in some crazy time loop where he died everyday.

"Rise and shine, Sammy!"

"Dean …"

"Uh … yeah, who'd you expect?" Dean asked, amusement in his voice. Sam wasn't sure whether he was glad to hear it or whether it just made him feel worse.

"Turn that off," Sam grumbled and left his bed, his legs almost getting tangled in the bed covers in his haste to get away from his brothers cheeriness.

Sam turned on the faucet and splashed some water on his face, trying to catch his breath. His mind wouldn't shut down. It wouldn't stop racing, trying to figure a way out of this loop. He didn't even know why or how he had been stuck in it. Why him? He knew for fact that Dean always reverted back with everything and everyone else. He had thought at first that it had something to do with the Mystery Spot but now he didn't know what to think. He had been to the Mystery Spot on numerous Tuesday's and all of them had ended badly for his brother. He couldn't keep doing this.

"Sammy?"

Sam jumped at the sound of Dean's voice so close to him, looking up into the mirror startled, Sam saw that his brother was standing behind him, a concerned look on his face. He also realised for the first time that Dean had turned the radio off like he had asked. That in itself said a lot to Sam. It told him that he must look like a wreck if his brother was doing as he was told without being his usual annoying self.

"Are you okay, man?" Dean asked, his voice was soft, real concern in it.

Sam nodded. He wasn't ready to go into the whole 'I'm in a time loop where you die everyday' speech. He moved back a little when Dean reached around him and turned off the tap. The concern was still etched in Dean's features. Sam followed his brother's gaze down to his hands. They were slightly shaking.

"Sam, what's wrong, man?" Dean placed a hand on Sam's shoulder, urging him to tell him what was wrong and Sam wanted to, but he couldn't seem to bring himself to say anything yet. "Sammy? You're kinda freaking me out here."

Sam shook his head and pulled away from Dean with a shaky smile. "I'm fine."

Dean raised one eyebrow.

"I'm serious, man. I just had … a really weird dream." Sam lied, like he had on other mornings that he had woken up freaked by one of Dean's many deaths.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure." Sam assured him and then added as he saw Dean about to reply. "And it wasn't clowns … or midgets."

Dean paused, mouth open, with a confused look on his face. "How …" He frowned and then stood back, shaking his head. "It scares me that you even think about that."

Sam rolled his eyes but felt a smile tugging at his lips. It seemed he couldn't win … but then he should have never expected to. Dean had always been an expert at turning things around.

"Look, I'm gonna grab a shower …"

Dean walked back over to his bed and sat down to finish with his boot-laces. "You don't need my permission, dude. Just, don't take all day. I'm starved."

"Surprise, surprise." Sam muttered as he grabbed some clean clothes, ignoring his brothers rather rude hand gesture, and headed to the shower.

He needed time to think, without Dean going about their normal day and acting like nothing would go wrong. It was hard for Sam to be around Dean without trying to stop him from doing everything. It didn't matter where they were or what they were doing, everything was a threat to his brother now. Dean hadn't even been able to eat a sausage without choking on it. Hell, they had stayed in and eaten and Dean had ended up dying of botulism. It didn't matter how rare or how stupid the danger was, if it were possible Dean was going to fall victim. The desk dropping on his brother like some ACME death was proof of that.

Sam leaned into the shower's lukewarm spray. He hadn't had a hot shower in ninety-nine days. Every time he woke up after one of Dean's deaths his brother had already had his shower and being typical Dean meant that most of the hot water was gone. He guessed he should be happy that there was any warmth left at all. He couldn't count how many times in his life he'd been left with cold showers. Dean seemed to take pleasure in it and when they had been growing up Dad had always had the first shower, after that it was whoever got to the shower first. It had been almost like a competition for years.

Sam fought back a sob as he brought his head under the water, trying to let the water running through his hair calm him. He needed to get a clear head if he was going to fix this. He didn't want Dean to see him losing it, not this time around. He had spent so many Tuesday's as a wreck. Today was no different but he was going to try and control himself.

He knew that trying to avoid the inevitable only brought the danger to them, so sticking around in what one would think was the relative safety of the motel room was a no go.

Running a hand through his now soaked hair Sam began the process of washing himself as thoughts and theories ran through his mind. He had tried everything and for all the good it had done he may as well just let the day carry out the way it originally did.

Sam stood straighter, water hitting him in the face causing him to stand back, wiping water out of his eyes.

Maybe that was exactly what he needed to do. Everything else had backfired with unimaginable consequences. It was the only solution his mind would allow now. He didn't know why he hadn't thought of it sooner. Maybe if he could somehow prevent that original death then maybe it would break the loop. Maybe he had to actually take him to that point and then try to stop it. Even if it meant that he had to take the bullet himself, Sam knew that he would do it.

A moment of doubt rushed through Sam's mind. What if it didn't work? He knew the answer. If it didn't work then he would be back to square one.

"Sammy! Get your ass ready. I would like to get some breakfast in this century!"

Dean's shout woke Sam from his plans and thoughts enough for him to realise that the water was getting quite cold. He turned off the water and grabbed the towel he had hung over the shower curtain railing.

"I'm comin'. Keep your pants on." Sam called back as he scrubbed at his shaggy brown hair quickly with the towel so that it wasn't dripping water down his back.

"I'm still waiting for you to put yours on." Dean grumbled loud enough for Sam to be able to hear him.

"Shut up!"

"You shut up!"

Sam rolled his eyes. It was times like these that were the most comfortable and the most unbearable all at the same time. Dean just acting like himself, without the knowledge that danger was literally lurking around every corner. It was this fact that helped to make his second decision. He wasn't going to tell his brother about the time loop. He was going to go through this one naturally, trying his hardest to just go with the flow, keeping in mind what they had done on that first Tuesday while they had waited for night time and their visit to the Mystery Spot.

xXx

As he waited for his brother to shower and dress, Dean sat down on his bed flipping through the magazine he had brought the week before. It had been a while since he had bought a car magazine. He had no intention of ever actually getting a new car, he was quite happy with his baby. He had no need for a new one anyway considering he wouldn't be around to drive it but he did still love to look through the magazines, checking out some of the classics. Maybe they could go to a car show before … well before he had to leave.

Unlike the night before, Dean was having trouble keeping his mind on the cars in front of him though. Sam hadn't had nightmares for a long time. Of course they both had their fair share of them occasionally. They had enough reason to have them but that didn't mean that either he or Sam would admit to having them, but he hadn't witnessed Sam having one or waking from one in a long time.

It was obvious that whatever the kid had been dreaming about it hadn't been pleasant. As much as he joked, or had planned on joking before Sam had beaten him to the punch, he was worried.

Sam had looked shaken. He actually had been physically shaking. He was almost afraid to ask again, afraid that Sam might tell him that the dream had dealt with him dying, his deal coming due. He wanted to be there for his brother considering it was the deal he had made that was screwing Sam up but he would never be able to regret what he did. He could regret the affect the deal was having on Sam but not for actually making the deal. He knew that he would do that again in a heartbeat.

Hearing movement, Dean looked up from the magazine that he hadn't been really paying attention to and found that Sam had emerged dressed and ready to move. He tossed the magazine on the bed and placed his hands on his jean clad knees, using them as leverage to push himself up.

"Finally, what the hell were you doing in there?" Dean asked and then over-dramatically scrunched up his face in disgust. "Scratch that, I don't wanna know."

Sam rolled his eyes, and laughed, a small sound leaving his mouth. "Whatever … lets go, huh? I would hate for your stomach to try eating itself. It might get indigestion."

"You're funny," Dean replied sarcastically.

"Seriously, let's get out of here." Sam told him, already heading for the door.

Dean shrugged. "Okay." He began to follow but then stopped short. "Wait … I forgot something."

"Dude, you've been nagging me all morning to hurry up," Sam complained at the door.

Dean stopped in his search and looked up at his brother. "I don't nag."

Sam stood, both hands braced on the door frame. "Yeah … you do."

"Whatever."

Dean could feel Sam watching him as he searched for his gun. Dean smiled as he found the black Bra, showing it off to Sam before finding his gun. He was ready to leave. Sam seemed anxious leaving the motel room but Dean decided to bide his time. If Sam kept acting weird, or at least more weird than usual, Dean would make issue of it.

It didn't take long to get to the diner and Dean was glad as his stomach was protesting the lack of food. Pulling the door open for his brother, Dean allowed Sam to walk though first. He heard his stomach grumble in protest of having to wait so long for food as he made his way over to a booth and sat down.

Seated across from his brother Dean looked to his left at the menu board, eyeing the specials. Seeing the special for Tuesday Dean turned to look back at his brother and smirked, pointing at the sign. "Hey, Tuesday, Pig 'n a Poke."

"That's great, Dean."

Sam's voice had held nothing, no amusement, no irritation, nothing. Dean hadn't exactly expected him to do cartwheels at his revelation of the Tuesday special but Sam wasn't exactly acting like himself.

Leaning forward, his elbows on the table, Dean studied his brother. "Are you sure you're alright, dude?"

Sam's eyes met his and Dean knew the answer before it left Sam's mouth.

"I'm fine."

Dean snorted.

"What? I am."

"You look it too," Dean replied flatly.

"I'm just thinking."

Dean leaned back and rested his arm along the back of the booth. "That's never a good thing."

Dean knew that it was more than just thinking. He knew what Sam was like. As much as he hated it when Sam pressured him to open up, the younger man could be as tight-lipped as he was when the tables were turned. He just hated to see Sam so troubled.

"Are you boys ready?" An older waitress appeared; notebook in hand and smiling politely.

"Yes!" Dean replied brightly, his stomach taking over his main concern for the moment. If Sam was going to be stubborn and mope around all day then he could damn well wait for Dean to eat before he began pestering him about it. It was the least Sam could do. "I'll have the special, a side of bacon and a coffee."

He turned back to look at his brother after he had ordered, waiting for Sam to do the same but instead he saw Sam almost scowling at the waitress. Dean frowned and as almost going to demand that Sam start talking when the younger hunter finally responded.

"A short stack … and a coffee, please."

"No problem."

Dean watched the waitress walk away. If she had noticed Sam's behaviour, she hadn't reacted to it in the slightest. Dean had seen the look on Sam's face and it wasn't something he was used to seeing on his brother, especially when it was directed at some waitress that they had never before met in their lives.

"What?" Sam asked, sounding like he really didn't know why Dean was looking at him like he had grown a second head.

"Okay dude, spill," Dean demanded quietly.

Sam sighed and shifted uncomfortably in his seat. Dean's gaze was piercing and unrelenting. He was waiting for an answer that Sam obviously wasn't ready or willing to give.

"Can we let this go? Please?"

Dean just continued to look at him without saying anything as the waitress came back with Dean's coffee and the dreaded hot sauce. It took all his restraint not to catch the bottle. He hadn't caught it the first time around so he wasn't going to catch it this time.

"Crap."

Both Dean and Sam looked up at the waitress as she cursed, apologised and called for a clean up. Sam watched as the waitress, Doris, walked away. He closed his eyes and saw Dean's accidental death at the waitress's hands.

"Sam?"

Dean's voice was worried and impatient. Both of those moods did not bode well for Sam. He opened his eyes and looked at his brother. "It was just a dream and I'm okay now. Besides, we have work to do."

"Sam…"

"Later … please. I promise."

If his plan worked then he would talk to Dean all he wanted. But right now all he wanted to do was kick himself for being so transparent. He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out the piece of paper with the article on their missing person. "Here, look …" he held out the article for Dean to take, shaking it a little when Dean hesitated. "This guy was passing through town last week when he vanished."

Dean took the piece of paper and looked down at the picture. He raised an eyebrow and looked up at Sam, seeing the earnest look on his brother's face before looking back down at the picture. For all Dean knew Sam's mood could be due to his deal. Sam had actually been doing a better job than he would have in face of the deal. Dean knew it was an act, most probably for his benefit. With this in mind, Dean decided to give his brother a break … for now.

"Okay Sam," Dean sighed, leaning back against the back of the booth again. "Tell me what you know, dude."

xXx

The fact that he hadn't woken up yet was promising it meant that Dean hadn't managed to get himself killed yet. This had been the longest Tuesday yet, just waiting, keeping his pain and worry to himself.

Sam idly flipped through books that he had already looked through more than he ever wanted to. He'd had almost three months of this Tuesday to research the original hunt. He hadn't found anything in all those Tuesday's to help him save his brother or break the loop but he was definitely well read on Mystery Spots and the town's history.

Keeping up with the act and letting the day run its course had been harder than he had thought it would be, letting Dean drop him off at the library and leave had been hard.

On that original Tuesday Dean had left him to research at the library, he'd never been that enthusiastic at sitting quietly and sifting through books and research.

Dean had never been good at sitting quiet at all. Sam had never really experienced his brother quiet. If Dean was quiet you knew something was wrong, the weeks after their father's death was a clear example of that.

So Dean had headed over to the town council to get land ownership records. Sam already knew the details. They had already been through this just like every other part of Tuesday to this point but Sam was determined to not change a thing, hoping that his behaviour that morning hadn't already made a difference.

Sighing, Sam stood up and stretched. He remembered clearly that the first time they had done this, Dean had taken longer than he needed. Sam had never found out what he had gotten up to but now with nothing more to do but send himself into a coma reading the same stuff over and over again Sam's thoughts couldn't help but stray to his brother. What had kept Dean on that first Tuesday? Whatever it had been it was obvious that it was happening again.

Sam's muscles were stiff from sitting in the same position for so long so he moved to the window and looked out, watching the people of Brower County go about their day. Would he ever get out of this town? They had been in this town, by his account, for longer than they had stayed almost anywhere since he had come back to the hunt.

Sam shook his head, placing his hands on his hips. A sad, ironic smile formed on his face for a moment as he thought about all the time he had spent in his younger years wishing for the stability that a normal life brought. He would have loved to have spent longer amounts of time in any given place back when it was the three of them, the three Winchesters going from town to town, state to state. Now? He wanted to move on and keep moving on and the way he was feeling right now? He didn't want to stop.

Looking down at his watch for the time, Sam glared at the big crack across the glass face. It had been there for a weeks, the loose clasp there for even longer. He'd had the watch since Stanford and it had survived the last few years back on the road until now and he hated the thought of letting it go. He had been meaning to get it fixed but hadn't found the time.

It was well into the afternoon and aside from the fact that the thought of eating made him sick but he felt hungry at the same time. How the hell did that work? What the hell was Dean doing that was taking so long? He knew that today was mostly a waiting game until they could check out the Mystery Spot but Sam's patience had run thin so many Tuesday's ago.

If this Tuesday went the same as the first, Dean was due any minute. Sam huffed, sighing and walked back to his useless research. He ran a hand through his hair before dropping his hands to the table.

He considered calling Dean, making sure he was okay but he was afraid that if he called his brother that Dean would get distracted and walk into an oncoming truck or trip and crack his head open on the footpath, anything ridiculous but no less terrible to start his Tuesday all over again.

Dean's sightless eyes and blood caked face and mouth came to mind all of a sudden in a flash and he cringed. He could still hear the sound of impact as the car careened into his brother's body, breaking his legs instantly and flipping him high into the air over the entire car as it skidded to a stop. Sam grimaced, shifting in his seat as he could hear the sound of Dean's body landing on the hard road, unmoving.

Sam felt his stomach rolling as Dean's lifeless green eyes flashed through his mind again and he closed is own eyes to try and kill the nausea before he lost what little he had eaten at breakfast.

"Sammy?"

Sam almost physically jumped at the sound of Dean's voice calling his name. His eyes snapped open to find Dean walking towards him, papers in hand, with that concerned look on his face once again. "Dean …" he choked his brothers name past his closed off throat and then attempted to look annoyed. "What the hell took you so long?"

"Perfection isn't perfect, y'know," Dean sat down across from Sam, his lips lifting up on one side in a smirk.

Sam met his brother's eyes, trying to take in the fact that they were alive with energy and life unlike the version that had flashed through his mind earlier. "It's almost two."

"I was researching," Dean answered indignantly and shoved the papers he'd had rolled up in his hand. "And I found what we were looking for."

"I should hope so." Sam took the paper from Dean and unrolled it, looking over the information like he had never seen it before. "It took you long enough."

Dean shrugged and sat back against the chair. "I got held up, man. This old lady in the records office was … argumentative."

Sam raised an eyebrow, looking up from the paper. "What does that mean?"

"She wouldn't let me in or give me the information I was after. She said I looked … shifty."

Dean's face held annoyance and disbelief but Sam couldn't help but smile a little at that. Dean more often than not had no problem talking his way into anywhere he wanted, talking his way out of any situation. It had been that way ever since they were kids. They had been crafted into conning people for the sake of the hunt and they both did well but Dean seemed to excel at talking bullshit.

"No kidding," Sam snickered and went back to looking down at the papers.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing," Sam replied innocently finally looking up and putting the pages down on the table between them.

"I swear she was standing almost on top of me as I was photo copying," Dean complained further and then shuddered in exaggeration. "And she smelt … like … like old lady."

"Do you think maybe that's because she was an old lady, genius?"

Dean glared for a moment. "At least I wasn't getting groped by one," he counted.

"Shut up."

Dean laughed and then sat up straighter, resting his arms on the table. "So what did you find? Anything out of the ordinary here?"

Sam unconsciously mimicked Dean's pose. "Well since you took your time sweet talking old ladies…" Sam continued on, ignoring his brother's middle finger salute. "I had a lot of time to read up on the town's history and it's actually pretty clean as far as the supernatural goes."

"And the Mystery Spot?"

Sam shook his head. "There's been nothing unusual there either."

"Aside from this dude's disappearing act?"

"Yeah, aside from that," Sam agreed quietly, running a hand over his face.

Dean looked down at his watch and then back up at Sam. "We still have some time to kill …"

"You should see what you can find out about …" he looked down at the papers Dean had given him again and then back up at Dean. "… Mr. Carpiak." He pointed over his shoulder to the computers along the far wall.

"What about lunch?"

"I think you missed it."

Dean looked at Sam like what he was about to say should be obvious. "Lunch doesn't have to be strictly at twelve, Mr. OCD."

Sam rolled his eyes again and sighed.

"We'll just take your laptop and I can look it up as we eat … or you can," he added, looking hopeful.

Sam shook his head and laughed. "Oh no, that's all yours."

Dean's face fell into a resigned expression as he stood while Sam put their research in his messenger bag, closing all books he'd had opened. "Fine, I'll research and eat. You know I can multi-task."

Sam knew exactly what Dean was getting at but he wasn't going to take the bait, just like the last time. It was kind of eerie just how close their conversations were from the first Tuesday. Of course there were bits and pieces here and there were different but for the most part that original Tuesday was being played out to the best of his ability and Dean just being himself.

Hope soared through Sam as he walked beside Dean to the Library exit. They were already half way there. The thought of Dean doing anything remotely dangerous still made his heart skip a beat but he forced himself to allow his brother to walk across the road to the car, to take the drivers seat and navigate them to the café nearby.

Sam watched as Dean took a seat at small table outside, already all smiles and flirting to the young waitress that came over to serve them. This time Dean's deal came to mind. His brother might have been a lot of things and most people only saw what Dean portrayed, they didn't always like what they saw. Sam knew that his brother was the most selfless, brave, compassionate man he knew and Dean above all people deserved to live. Sam had to save him.

xXx

The night air was cool but not freezing and the building was shrouded in darkness, the only light being that from the half moon and street lights. Working in the dark was something that both men were used to. Being a hunter pretty much dictated that you would live and work in the dark.

Dean, armed with his flashlight and silver .45, hurried across the expanse of the parking lot and around to the back of the large building. He could feel Sam was at his back and it always made him feel comfortable. There was no-one he trusted more than his brother to watch his back and there was pretty much no-one he trusted more than himself to look after his brother. Bobby was in the select few that Dean was counting on to help Sam cope after his deal came due. It was hard to think that he wouldn't be around for Sam, it was debilitating, actually, the closer he got to the end of his year but with Bobby around he was able to go with knowing that Sam wasn't alone.

Sam had been a bit off all day. The kid hadn't wanted to talk about it and Dean had gone along happy to pretend, for now, that everything was okay. Sam would talk to him eventually and if whatever it was started to affect him too much then Dean would just pester it out of him.

Stopping in front of the door Dean shone his flashlight on the lock as Sam pulled his lock-pick out. He cocked his head to the side as Sam hesitated for a moment. Dean nudged him with his flashlight causing Sam to look back at him. Dean's eyes zeroed in on the haunted look on his little brothers face. "What?" he mouthed.

Sam ignored him and turned back to the lock, finished the job with no more hesitation and pushed the door open before Dean could question him further.

The fluoro green walls that he was greeted with took Dean's attention away from Sam and he grimaced. The black swirls in the bright green were dizzying and sickening. Sam walked into the hallway before him.

Door closed, Sam had his EMF detector out and they were moving down the corridor. Dean flexed his fingers around the grip of his gun as he walked into the room, in front of Sam this time.

Lifting his flashlight Dean looked up, scepticism playing in his eyes, at the table that was attached to the roof, lampshade and ashtray up there with it as if they were meant to be up there, defying gravity.

"Wow … uncanny," he mocked out loud.

He couldn't believe that anyone would take these places seriously. Even when Sam had been five he wouldn't have believed this crap but then Sam had always questioned everything. He'd always been too smart for his own good but then Dean didn't believe you had to be too smart to realise that this place was a total load of crap.

With an almost roll of his eyes at the total lameness of this so called Mystery Spot, Dean turned around to find his brother standing near a table. He had the EMF detector in his hand but he looked anything but focused like Sam normally would when on a job. He looked like he was looking into space.

"Sammy?"

Sam turned to look at him. "Yeah?"

It was on the tip of his tongue to once again ask if he was alright but he held back, hoping to maybe bring Sam's attention back to the hunt for now. "Find anything?"

Sam shook his head, frowning slightly. "No."

"Do you have _any_ idea what you're looking for?" It had been Sam's idea to check out the mystery spot, Dean had thought it would be a waste of time but he was well aware that listening to Sam's hunches was rarely a mistake. He trusted Sam's judgement.

Sam sighed, his eyes leaving Dean's and looked around the room listlessly. "Not really."

Dean closed his eyes and shook his head, not for the first time wondering what they were doing there. He had thought the idea of the Mystery Spot being the real deal unlikely before walking into the place and now? Well he was convinced of the fact.

Turning around, Dean took a couple of steps towards the shark head imbedded in the wall above a mantelpiece. He just didn't get it.

"Dean…"

Dean turned back at the unsure, unsteady tone of his brother's voice. "What is it?" He caught Sam's eyes and the kid looked spooked and Dean was almost about to grab Sam and drag him back to the motel. The hunt could wait until they sorted out whatever Sam's problem was. He took a step forward, stumbling a little when the floor beneath him rumbled.

Sam reached out to the statue next to him for balance and met Dean's eyes in an equally confused stare. "What the …"

"What the hell are you doing here?"

Both boys jumped at the sudden voice and Dean automatically raised his gun, pointing it at the new threat. His eyes focused in on the small shaky guy holding a rifle on them.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, we can explain." Dean took his aim away from the guy and held his hands out in front of him to try and prove that he wasn't a threat. The guy looked like he could be set off by the slightest movement.

The rumble from before came back with more intensity and with a quick glance at Sam, Dean saw that this time around Sam hadn't even noticed. He was still holding onto the statue out of reflex but his eyes were locked on the guy holding the gun. The gaze wasn't unlike the look he'd seen in Sam's eyes in the diner when the waitress had served them. Sam had a look of murder in his eyes, hate, that was directed at the pathetic little dude with the gun who had nearly fallen down with the force of the impact.

"You … you here to …" The man's sentence was cut off by the feeling of the floor been taken from under their feet.

A loud rumbling and things smashing to the floor filled the air. The shaking got worse and Dean fell to the ground, unable to keep his feet under him. "Sam!" He needed to know where his brother was.

"Dean!" Suddenly Sam crashed into his side, the other hunter's hands gripping his upper arm. "You okay?"

"What the hell is going on?" Dean searched for his brother's eyes as he heard more things crash around them, making him flinch. Sam's eyes were wide as he ducked, his head closer to Dean's as he tried to miss things falling from the roof.

"I think … I think it's an earthquake."

"What?" Dean asked incredulously.

"Come on! We need to get out of here," Sam shouted, trying to help Dean to his feet.

It was hard to stand. It felt like someone was taking the earth and shaking it for all it was worth. Helping each other Dean and Sam made it to their feet. Dean lurched for the nearest wall comforted to feel Sam's grip on his arm tighten.

"What happened to …" Dean's shout was cut off but the table he had been staring at mocking moments before splintered and swung down from the roof, collecting them, sending them crashing into the shaking floor.

Dean felt himself sliding; Sam's hand on his arm disappeared as the room shattered around them. Panic hit him at the loss of contact with his brother. "Sam!"

Dean tried to focus his eyes as the room around him shook. It was hard but eventually he spotted Sam lying a few feet away. He couldn't tell whether his brother was moving by himself or whether it was the shocks from the earthquake.

Reaching behind him for leverage Dean tried to get a hold of something to stop him from being thrown around. He needed to get to Sam. The sound of foundations creaking and straining over the rumbling and earth groaning had Dean's need to get both him and Sam out of the building intensify.

The horse ass they had walked past when they'd first entered the room was behind him and he found purchase in its legs to pull himself up onto his knee.

Holding onto the horses legs for dear life, Dean flinched and looked up when he heard a loud cracking sound. He covered his head with one arm when plaster and wood fell from where the roof was breaking apart.

He couldn't waste anymore time. Sam wasn't that far away but it was obvious by now that the kid wasn't moving of his own accord. Dean counted to three and then scrambled towards his brother.

After being thrown to the ground a few times and narrowly avoiding pieces of roof that were crumbling to the floor, Dean finally made it to Sam. He latched a hand onto his brother's ankle and pulled himself up so that he was near Sam's head.

"Sam!" Dean shouted at his brother, lifting him into a sitting position. He was relieved when he saw Sam's eyes flutter. "Sammy, wake up, dude."

It was hard to get Sam up and moving while the room was trying to shake a part but the urgency to get Sam out of there, and to safety, hadn't lessened.

As suddenly as the quake had started it stopped, causing Dean to pause and look around at what used to be the main room of the mystery spot. The room was in disarray and the walls and roof were cracked and looked decidedly unstable.

Was it over? Dean didn't want to waste time trying to find out. He tightened his grip on Sam even as the younger man was starting to come around properly. "Come on, Sam. We need to move. Now!"

"Dean?" Sam mumbled in confusion. A mixture of pain and confusion lined his forehead as he tried to get his brain to catch up with what had happened. "You're still here?"

Dean frowned as he pulled Sam to his feet, Sam's confusion making it more difficult than it should have been. "Of course I'm still here."

"But I didn't wake up …"

"Dude!" Dean moved around so that he was standing in front of Sam, his hands clutching Sam's shoulders. "Snap out of it, okay? I'm here and now we need to get out of here." Dean didn't know what the hell was wrong with Sam but he had a feeling it had something to do with why he'd been even more weird than usual.

Sam stared down at him for long moments, blood starting to trickle down the side of his face from a cut in his hair line. Dean didn't know what to make of the look Sam was giving him and he was going to make Sam talk to him … as soon as they got out of the freaking building.

"You're really still here? You survived an earthquake …" Sam's voice held wonder and Dean was starting to really worry for his brother's sanity when Sam reached up and touched his face.

"Sammy? You with me, man?" Dean tried to keep calm but he also wanted to make sure that Sam was okay. "We need to move. You okay?"

Sam blinked a few times and then nodded, wincing in pain, bringing his hand up to his forehead and wiping at the blood there. Dean breathed a sigh of relief when Sam's eyes seemed to focus now.

"You're okay," Sam whispered and then looked at Dean more sharply. "We need to get out of here."

"No kidding." Dean clenched his fingers into Sam's jacket and began pulling him towards the exit.

A deep rumble through the ground had both Dean and Sam's eyes widening. The rumble got louder and the building resumed it's shaking. The intensity grew to the point that Dean could feel his insides shaking with the pressure. He kept his mouth tightly shut so that he wouldn't bite his tongue.

The force of the quake sent Dean crashing into Sam which inturn sent Sam slamming into the wall. The normally steady wall cracked under the pressure of the earth's shaking and Sam and Dean smashing through the wood and plaster.

A grunt escaped Dean as he landed. Sam was almost underneath him and was already trying to get up. Reaching out, Dean grabbed the back of Sam's jacket and tried to haul him up. Loud crashes could be heard nearby, making Dean's heart race in his chest.

A loud cracking sound came once again and this time when Dean automatically looked up he found the ceiling breaking apart, leaving jagged edges on each side.

Warning bells went through Dean's head as he saw the roof shake and then break. With only seconds to react Dean called out and then pushed his brother forward with hands that were still folded in Sam's jacket. Dean jumped following Sam to the ground landing half on the younger hunter, trying to cover Sam's body with his own.

The next few moments happened so fast that all Dean could register was the loud noises crashing around him before pain hit and his world became black.

xXx

The lack of noise and movement were the first things that Sam became aware of.

He moved his head to the other side and coughed, trying to the get the dust out of his mouth. His body ached all over and he wondered for a moment as to why he had fallen asleep on the floor. He opened his eyes, slowly blinking into the dusty darkness that surrounded him. Breathing deeply brought about some more coughing, jarring his whole body.

He heard a groan from behind him and suddenly the throbbing in his head cleared enough to remind Sam that he wasn't hearing Asia, he wasn't waking up in a motel bed with Dean on the other bed beside him tying his boots.

Dean wasn't dead … but where was he?

"Dean?"

There was no answer and Sam clenched his eyes shut as he tried to move. He could feel a pressure on his back, like something was lying on him.

"Dean, answer me, man." Sam's voice was sounding a little more desperate now and getting worse by the minute as he heard nothing but the creaking of the parts of the building that was still standing.

He couldn't believe that an earthquake had hit. He'd seen a lot of crazy things lately but an earthquake was big and almost screamed at him that there was indeed nothing that he could do to save his brother. But then Dean wasn't dead because Sam hadn't woken up in that motel room again. A sudden thought that maybe this time the loop had ended and Dean had stayed dead this time had him sucking in a loud gasp. That couldn't be it. Dean was alive because Sam would know if Dean was dead, he didn't know how but he knew that he would just know it.

Sam brought his hands up in front of him and placed them palm down on the floor. His eyes were adjusting to the dark now and he could see that he didn't have much room to move around in. He was stuck under the rubble of the mystery spot.

He tried moving again, conscious that he didn't want to bring the rest of the building down on him. There was a weight on his back and as he tried to move out from under it he heard a low groan. It was so quiet that he had almost missed it but he would know that sound anywhere. It was Dean.

Sam suddenly felt cold as realisation came over him. He remembered Dean shouting at him before crashing to the ground. Dean had pushed him out of the way of something. He remembered feeling his brother's hands pushing him forward.

"Oh God … Dean, are you okay?"

There was only silence again and Sam became even more worried.

"Dean!"

Sam breathed slowly, trying to calm himself down. Dean was alright, he was just unconscious. He continued to tell himself that as he laid there for a moment trying to decide what to do. He needed to move so that he could see his brother.

Mind made up, Sam tried to shuffle out from under his brother without hurting either of them but Sam's heart nearly beat out of his chest when he heard Dean's cry of pain and the groaning and shifting of wood as he finally managed to slip out from underneath him.

Sam turned his head to the left as soon as he was free and found Dean now on the floor next to him, Dean's head next to Sam's shoulders. He couldn't see all that good but he knew that he didn't have any room to move in; something was keeping him from being crushed. Looking to the right and reaching out with his hand he didn't have to reach far before he felt the wall.

Looking up and blinking against the dust that was still floating in the air Sam found that at least four feet of wall was still standing and most likely what had prevented him from waking up with a face full of Mystery Spot. But that was the furthest thing from his mind. Dean had to be alright too.

"No, no, no …" Sam muttered as he reached behind him to get to his brother. "Dean, wake up!"

His fingers brushed his brother's hair and it motivated him further. Sam awkwardly tried to shift around so that he could face Dean. Just as he turned to his side he stopped short when he heard and felt something shift. Rubble fell, landing on his legs.

"Shit," he cursed, making note to move as less as possible for now. He didn't want to bring the whole place down on them more than it already had.

"Dean!" Sam touched Dean's head, trying to look down to see the condition the older hunter was in. It was difficult to see from his position and the lack of light, but it looked like he was pinned under something.

Sam almost jumped when Dean coughed but hope was ignited in his heart at the sound. The coughing got deeper until it turned into a laboured gasp.

"Dean, you with me?" Sam asked when the coughing subsided, leaving Dean with shaky breaths.

"Sammy?" Dean's voice was weak and raspy but music to Sam's ears all the same.

"Hey, dude, how're you doin?" He knew it was a silly question considering they were lying under rubble from the Mystery Spot. Sam was just so glad that Dean was still alive.

Sam frowned when Dean failed to answer him. He could feel Dean began to shake underneath his hand. "Dean? Dean, answer me, man!"

Dean jumped, his eyes snapping open for him to clench them tightly shut again, crying out in pain at the movement. His breathing became rapid and Sam was worried that his brother was going to pass out again. The whimper that followed, once everything had calmed, clutched at Sam's heart.

"Sa—mmy?" Once again Dean's voice was small and breathless. "kay?"

"I'm fine and you will be too."

"Happened?"

"You don't remember?"

There was silence for a moment and Sam thought that maybe Dean had lost consciousness again.

"Quake?"

"That's right. Can you move?"

There was more silence, it un-nerved him. Dean was always fine. If he were awake enough to talk then he would tell you that he was fine. But Sam could feel the worry in the air and he knew deep down that something was very wrong. Dean's laboured breathing was getting louder and he wasn't able to hold back a pained moan.

"Dude?"

"I'm … ahh …I'm stuck." The older hunter sucked in some quick breaths. "Shit … Sammy!" Dean cried out and Sam felt a clumsy, shaking hand wrap itself in the folds of his shirt.

"Its okay, its okay … just breathe," Sam tried to soothe, running his hand through Dean's hair and prying his hand away from his shirt, gripping it strongly.

The strained whimpering breaths continued to come. It slowly started to sink in that Dean was hurt a lot more than he had originally thought. He needed to get some help. If Dean couldn't hold the pain back in front of him then Sam knew it was serious. Surely he would be able to move some things around and get them out of there.

Before he tried anything he needed get through to Dean, try to calm him down. The way he was breathing Sam was afraid Dean might hyperventilate on top of everything else.

"Dean … hey man, you need to listen to me okay?" Sam's hand slipped down to Dean's neck.

He could feel his brother's heart racing wildly, his eyes were shut. "Dean!"

"Wh…what?"

"Hang in there for me, alright."

Looking up and around the enclosed space, Sam still couldn't believe that he hadn't come off worse but then that was the whole point of Tuesday, wasn't it? He was supposed to watch Dean die time and time again.

Sam brought his free hand up to his face, squinting at the watch on his wrist. The hands on the small watch face were still. His watch had finally stopped working and now he had no idea freaking what time it was. He had no idea how much longer he had until it was Wednesday.

"Dean?"

Dean's gasps were sounding wet but Sam tried to ignore that for now because there was nothing he could do. He needed to get his brother more help than he could give.

"What?" Dean asked quickly, his hand's grip on Sam's tightening as pain ripped through him.

"I need your watch."

Dean tried to laugh but it came out sounding more like a sob. "Not even d-dead yet … Sammy."

"Hey, hey, you're not dying okay. You just have to make it to Wednesday," Sam responded in a panic, all the other Tuesday's he had witnessed so far raced through his mind like a distorted vision.

"Wednesday?"

Sam could hear the confusion in Dean's voice as much as he could see it on his face through the lines of pain. On this Tuesday he had never told Dean about the loop and he didn't think now was the time.

Trying his hardest to remain calm Sam used the hand not holding onto Dean's and took his brothers watch from his wrist. The watch was digital so Sam pressed the button on the side to bring on the light and almost groaned in disbelief. Not as much time had passed as what he had hoped. There was still three and a half hours until twelve midnight.

"Fuck!"

Dean jumped, followed by cry of pain at the movement.

"Hey, take it easy, man."

Dean shook his head, his body trembling. "Easy … for you … say."

"I need to get us out of here, get you some help." Sam extracted his hand from Dean's, hating to lose the contact but needing to find a way out.

He lifted his hands to try and press against the bits of wood and plaster and god only knew what that was surrounding them. He was worried because the Mystery Spot had been a large building. There had been a whole second floor. If the earthquake had brought down enough of the building they wouldn't be going anywhere until rescuers came for them.

"… won't …"

"Won't what?" Sam asked distractedly, frowning at the way everything was compacted together.

Sam looked at Dean when the injured hunter failed to reply. Dean was lying there, sucking in laboured breaths. Using Dean's watch, Sam pressed the light button again to that he could get a good look at Dean.

The pale complexion was apparent immediately even in the greenish light, as was the barely restrained agony in Dean's watery eyes. Lifting his head a little higher, his forehead touching the piece of jagged wood that was jutting out just above his head, Sam tried to find the source of his brother's pain. What if Dean's legs were crushed? What if he survived but he was paralysed? That would kill Dean almost as well as the demon when it came to collect.

Sam's heart froze, his brain not being able to comprehend what he was seeing. Dean was pinned to the ground tightly. It looked like one of the wooden supports in the roof had snapped off and pierced through his brother's lower back. The thickness of the painted wood scared the hell out of Sam.

Now he knew why Dean hadn't been able to move. He was pierced right through, the weight of building rubble on top of the part of roof keeping the thick wooden slate in place, keeping the whole place from coming down on them but giving Dean no escape.

"Oh God…" Sam gulped, the light from the watch went out and he resisted the morbid urge to turn it back on again to look.

Sam was close enough to feel Dean's trembling increase as more time went on. The scream that had been wrenched from Dean's throat when Sam had moved out from under him made even more sense now. Dean must have dropped down further when Sam pulled himself out, moving his body down further on the wood impaling him.

Clicking the small greenish light on again, Sam concentrated on Dean's face, not even being able to imagine how his brother was feeling right now. Dean had always seemed to have an insane threshold for pain but Sam knew that it was costing Dean to control it as much as he was.

"Dean … come on! You didn't answer me!" Sam went to shake him but stopped short when he saw Dean's eyes fly open with a gargled gasp, a small amount of blood trailing down his chin.

"Huh?" Dean blinked a few times, trying to adjust his eyes to the green lights of his watch.

"You said _won't_."

"Oh…"

"Well?"

"Rescue," Dean told him breathlessly.

Sam nodded, placing one hand on Dean's shoulder and squeezed, laying his own head back down to the side when his neck started cramping at the odd angle. It was hard to see Dean's face this way but he could still hear every hard fought breath, every whimper that Dean was trying so hard not to let out.

"Rescue teams will come. You'll be fine, dude," Sam said, hoping that he sounded more confident than he felt."

"No …"

"No?"

"No-one's here."

"Huh?" Sam asked confused at what Dean was getting at.

Dean sighed and then coughed, jolting his body and making him groan deep in his throat. Sam pressed his lips together, keeping the hand on Dean's shoulder.

"Sam …" Dean's voice broke; a tear squeezed out from his tightly closed eyelids.

Sam didn't want to hear what Dean was going to say, he was scared.

He wanted to be there for his brother like Dean was for him. Dean was always so busy looking after everyone else, looking after Sam, but he never let anyone pick up the slack when it came to himself.

Sam was ashamed to admit that even on the rare occasion that Dean let him in he failed miserably because when faced with Dean's issues Sam suddenly felt like a fish out of water.

"No-one is supposed to be here, Sam … they w-wont …" Dean paused to catch his breath, only able to pant through the fiery stabbing pain through his midsection. "…they won't look h-here first."

If Sam thought he couldn't feel worse? Then he had been very badly mistaken. Dean's words had struck a chord in Sam. This wasn't happening. He clenched his eyes tightly shut to ward off his own tears stinging in the back of his eyes. They had made it this far. It wasn't fair to be stopped now.

The shaking he could still feel under his hand increased slightly. It wasn't much but it was enough to tell Sam all that he needed to know. Dean was getting worse by the minute and Sam couldn't even imagine how much pain he was in right now but if the quiet mewling that he knew Dean was trying so hard to hold back was anything to go by then Sam knew that he didn't really want to know.

"Sam?" Dean's voice was tight and strained but Sam could hear the need in it. Dean was scared and needed to hear Sam.

Sam was scared too. He didn't know how to reassure Dean that it would be alright without sounding hollow and fake, without showing in his voice how terrified he was that he was going to have to go through another one of Dean's deaths.

"The owner was here, Dean," Sam finally said, still keeping his eyes closed for the moment. In the position Dean was in he couldn't see Sam's face anyway.

"The re…search …" Dean almost sounded like he was sighing in sad resignation and Sam hated it.

He wanted to deny what his brother was saying but he couldn't. Sam had read the research he had told his brother to do and he knew as well as Dean did that Carpiak, the owner of the Mystery Spot, was a loner. The man had no family and seemed to be on his own. The Mystery Spot was closed and no-body was likely to know that Carpiak had been there. It brought Sam back to the conclusion that he didn't want to acknowledge. They were on their own.

Sam opened his mouth to say something, anything to ease Dean's pain, as futile as that objective might have been but he never got the chance. Sam could feel a slight rumble run under him before he heard it.

"No, no, no …" Sam shook his head in denial as the tremors got worse.

Dean's agonized shout pierced Sam's heart and he tried to hold onto Dean. It was awkward giving that he couldn't exactly move and it didn't seem to do anything to help. The shocks running through the earth were reverberating through Dean and the wood that was pierced through him. Dean's cry of pain almost sounded like throaty sobs that tore at Sam, just like when their possessed father had torn into Dean from the inside.

Dean's scream intensified as the after shock did and Sam could feel Dean's hand holding onto his forearm with a bruising, crushing grip that was bound to leave a mark but it didn't matter. Dean could break his freaking arm if it made him feel even an inch better.

He heard things around him shifting and breaking. The force of this wave wasn't as strong as the actual earthquake, but it was enough to possibly kill them both. Under normal circumstances Sam probably would have welcomed that by now. His brother was in so much pain that Sam felt like he couldn't breath himself but if Dean died then he would go to hell and Sam couldn't handle that either.

But then it was still Tuesday, wasn't it? If Dean died today then Sam would wake up in his bed, in the motel room to Dean tying his boots and trying to annoy him with 'Heat of the Moment.'

Sam moved his upper body forward quickly as he heard the wood above his head crack and break, before smashing into the floor where his head had been resting, forcing him to be almost curled around Dean whose face was pressed against his chest. He shuddered as he could feel Dean's tears of pain soaking his t-shirt; his hoarse cries were loud enough that they were only slightly muffled against Sam's shirt.

All he could hear now was Dean and crashing and the deep rumble of the earth protesting. It was enough to drive someone mad. Even as that thought entered his mind, things started to settle to the point that the only thing shaking was Dean in Sam's arms.

The older hunter's breathing was erratic and hitched like he couldn't catch it. There was a wet choking sound and Sam didn't need to see to know that Dean had just coughed up more blood. It felt sickening on his shirt.

"Shh … it's okay, it's okay." It wasn't. It wasn't okay by any means but he didn't know what else to say.

Dean's whimpered hitched breaths continued despite Sam's poor attempt at comfort. Now that he was lying closer to Dean, Sam pressed the light button on Dean's watch again. He reluctantly looked at the wood protruding from Dean's back; blood was all around the entry wound and trailing over the side where it was pooling on the ground. The sight almost stopped Sam's own lungs in his chest.

He needed to keep strong for Dean. He leaned back a little, only for Dean to actually sob. He knew that Dean wasn't going to last the three hours til midnight and even if by some miracle he did? Sam knew that there was no way he would survive much past it. He was losing blood and god knows what damage the wood was doing to him. And what if he did make it to Wednesday only to die? Would time reset again? He couldn't know for sure but he had a feeling that once they hit Wednesday that was it.

Dean was practically dying in his arms.

"Oh God …" Dean's voice broke and Sam bit his bottom lip. "Sammy … I c-cant ... sorry …"

"You have nothing to be sorry about, dude, nothing."

"Take … my watch."

"I have your watch."

"No its y-yours … now," Dean stuttered. "Y'need one."

Sam shook his head. "Don't do this, man. Please!" Sam couldn't handle this. He was starting to feel claustrophobic and panicked and about to lose it.

A shift in the building caused Dean's jaw to tense and him to growl loudly through his clenched teeth.

Sam held onto his brother and waited with baited breath for another aftershock to start up again but nothing could be heard except for Dean's pain and Sam's own harsh breathing.

He could feel things sticking into his back now knew that they were both losing time. It was amazing that they hadn't been just crushed.

Dean tried to stifle a moan, unsuccessfully and it made Sam want to just start Tuesday all over again for the first time since this loop had started. But short of killing Dean, now, to save him the pain, they were stuck there.

There was a crashing sound from somewhere above them and then movement right before a unholy scream was ripped from Dean's throat as the wood snapped a little. It was still holding up the fractured roof but it wasn't going to last for long.

Dean's pain induced whimpering continued and Sam felt tears slip from his eyes and down his cheeks as he realised that he had already made a decision.

He could do this. He had to do this. Sure if their little pocket caved in they could be killed but if they weren't …

Enough was enough. Sam choked back a sob and held Dean tighter. He knew that no matter what the reason, this moment was going to stay with him for the rest of his life but it would be painless and quick for Dean compared to the other possibilities. When they woke up to it being Tuesday again, Dean would never have to know what had happened.

Sam brought one hand up to the back of Dean's head, resting it in his dust covered hair, finding it hard to continue. The sounds being forced from Dean's mouth motivated him to continue. He needed to be stronger now; he needed them both to live to fight another day.

"Dean?" Sam rasped, his throat almost closing up on him as a lump formed there. He could do this. "Do you trust me?"

A nod of confirmation was all he got but it was all he needed. Leaning down as far as his position would allow, Sam pressed his lips to Dean's hair in a rare kiss, almost like an apology for what was about to happen.

Sam brought his other hand up to Dean's head, his brothers harsh panting his background noise as he closed his eyes and after taking a deep breath, Sam twisted.

xXx

_Heat of the moment …_

Sam's eyes snapped open and he bolted forward in the bed. His heart was already pounding a mile a minute as his head turned towards where he _needed_ his brother to be.

"Rise and Shine, Sammy."

Sam felt his chest lock up again as he saw his brother smirk and turn up the radio. Sam couldn't look at Dean but he found that he couldn't tear his eyes away from his brother's face either.

Dean was breathing and deliberately trying to annoy him and all Sam could think about was those last few minutes from the previous loop. Would he ever be able to look at Dean again without hearing that sickening snap?

"I … I need to have a shower."

Dean cocked his head to the side with a quizzical look on his face. "Okay …" he drawled. "You okay, dude?"

"Y-yeah," Sam forced a smile on his face and threw the covers off before standing up. He grabbed up his clothes, the clothes he wore every Tuesday and headed straight to the bathroom without another word, biting his lip the whole way to stop himself from losing his cool.

Once the door was closed, Sam leaned against it and banged his head against the back of the door. He couldn't breathe. He'd killed his brother to save him from pain. He'd committed himself to the act of mercy knowing that Dean would be alive, breathing and pain free when he woke up.

Dean would never know what had happened on that ninety ninth Tuesday and Sam would live with that moment for the rest of his life but when it came right down to it? It was more than worth it if he could save Dean even a little bit of pain.

Now if only he could save him from this Tuesday …

**The End.**

* * *

**A/N-2:** I am posting this a couple of days earlier than I had planned. It's all **ephiny63**'s fault although I admit it wouldn't have taken much since I've been hanging to get back into posting something. It's nice to have a story there and ready to go y'know? Hehe

Okay, well I hope ya'll liked this and some of you might be interested to know that I have another finished Brotherhood story ready, pending final approval :) So it will be coming soon. I'm excited about it.

Thanks for reading and I hope ya'll have a great weekend *hugs*

Tara x0x


End file.
